


No Matter The Consequence

by darkandgritty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandgritty/pseuds/darkandgritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus learns of the impending attack on the Potter's he pulls Lily away from her family to save her, and altering the entire course of the Magical World. Dark story, with MAJOR character deaths coming very soon. You've been warned in advance. Story will follow the consequences of one choice that changes everything. Rated M for future content, and for disturbing themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter The Consequence

An owl had arrived in the early morning at the little cottage where Potter's were hiding. No one knew of their location except for their trusted friends, and so when Lily heard the familiar scratch of an owl at the window she was expecting word from one of James' friends, or perhaps someone from the order, maybe Dumbledore. She opened the window and unwrapped the envelope with the familiar black scrawl and her first name on it.  Frowning as a moment of alarm hit her, moving almost numbly to sit at the kitchen table. James was upstairs with Harry, tending to his diaper, and Lily was just beginning on breakfast, the eggs forgotten browning in the pan as she opened the letter, her heart pounding in her chest.

 

"Lily,

There have been several developments and it is now within my power to protect you. I know this time has been difficult for you and your family. Please come and have tea with me at the Three Broomsticks this afternoon. I will be in room three. We have much to discuss. I hope you are well, and I look forward to seeing you soon.  
Always,  
Severus

 

Rereading the brief note again and again before folding the letter and tucking it away in the pocket of her apron. She didn't want to concern James, and she was sure that Severus would never put her and her family at risk. He wanted to meet for tea, and to discuss a way to keep her safe. Naturally assuming any protection that Severus would offer her would immediately go to her Husband and child too.

Things hadn't ended on the best note between them, and Severus and James had history.  Regardless, they both cared for her, and she knew it. Perhaps this was the opportunity to put all of that behind them.  With the rise of darkness and Lord Voldemort, many of their friends tortured and annihilated, their alliances were thinning daily. Deciding to put her faith in the friendship with the boy she had known as a child, and doing her best to quiet the fears and warning bells that told her to take her family and run.

Finally rising to her feet when James stepped into their humble kitchen, a smiling Harry in his arms. Moving to kiss her Husband before taking the little boy that was reaching for her and proudly crying out. "Ma. Mama. Da. Ma." Laughing, and nodding. "That is very good Harry. You'll be talking in sentences before we can blink. " Exchanging a smile with her Husband and moving to set Harry up in his highchair before starting breakfast all over. James teased her about the burnt eggs, and he took over at the stove as she worked on toast instead, managing triumphantly not to burn a single slice despite her distracted thoughts.

She spent a lovely morning and early afternoon with her family. Staying indoors as had been their habit since they had taken refuge here. Their days were idyllic and quiet, and she had begun to grow comfortable in their new home, as comfortable as one could be during wartime anyhow. They missed the hustle and bustle of the city but it simply wasn't safe anymore. Darkness was rising around them, and they were doing their best to stay free of it. All she wanted was a safe world for Harry to grow up in, and that was becoming less and less likely with each successful attack. The Daily Prophet now took two pages to list the dead, and too frequently they recognized names on the list. Friends, teachers, shopkeepers. No one was safe, it seemed, and more and more of the Wizarding world were going into hiding to try and keep their families safe.

At a quarter to two, she smiled to James. "I have some Order business. I'll put Harry down for his nap and i'll be back by supper."

James tilted his head, readjusting his glasses and smiling at his beautiful little wife. "You be careful. Bring your wand. I love you." Lily smiled and bent to give him the last kiss that she ever would. Completely unaware that the brief peck was the last time she would even be in the same room as her Husband. Carrying their half asleep toddler in her arms into his little nursery, marveling at how big he had gotten, and moving to tuck him into his little crib.

Carefully arranging his blanket around him, and lowering the side of the crib so she could bend and kiss his forehead. Her hand moving to brush softly through his soft dark hair. "Sweet dreams, darling. Mummy will be home soon. " Watching as he drifted off to sleep. Watching his little chest rise and fall in a peaceful rhythm.  Unable to identify why she felt so uneasy about leaving, but pushing it aside. This meeting was to ensure all of their future safety, or so she had interpreted from the letter she had received from her old friend.

Moving into the hallway, and pulling her oversized cloak from the hall closet. Her wand already tucked into the apron she wore over the simple green dress she had chosen for the meeting. It was conservative in cut, but still flattered her figure. Slipping off the apron and draping it over the side of the staircase, her hand wrapped around her wand as she slipped into the cloak. Apparating just outside of Hogsmeade and briskly making the walk to the Three Broomsticks. The black cloak with it's hood lowered completely over her face helped to disguise her identifying auburn hair. Green eyes scanning for danger as she moved, her hand on her wand, ready to defend herself if need be. It was a beautiful fall day in the little village. The trees had all ready begun to turn orange and red with the turn of the weather, and it was comfortably crisp, even with the sun brightly shining overhead. Enjoying the light breeze that stroked her face as she hurried along, averting her gaze from those she encountered on the path.

Finding no trouble on her journey she stepped into the Inne. Following the instructions that had been laid out in the letter, she climbed the stairs to the third room and knocked on the door. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why. Pushing the seemingly unfounded discomfort out of her mind, and readying her smile for the old friend she knew would answer the door. Hope for the safety he had promised in his letter and eager to find out the details. She hated to take charity, but she would happily do so if it meant the future existence of her little family.

Listening as she heard the movement of a chair in the room. The door opened, and there stood Severus Snape, looking nearly the same as he had when last she saw him a few months following graduation at a bookstore in Diagon Alley. That meeting had consisted of a glance, a little nod, and him hurrying from the shop, leaving the stack of books he had intended to purchase on the table nearest where he had been standing when he saw her. He had black robes, his skin seemed paler, if possible, and she noted the dark bags under his eyes. He seemed more skeletal too, and she had the distinct impression that this war had taken it's toll on him as well.

"Severus. It is good to see you."

After a moments pause she moved to embrace him warmly. He stood completely still, shocked by the embrace. Eventually his hand raising to pat her back a few times lightly. His own words drawling slowly.

"And you, Lily. Thank you for coming. Have a seat."

  
Moving to the little table near the window, Lily barely glanced at the bed that took up the majority of the room as she settled into the well worn and squeaky chair. Watching as Severus seated himself too and began to pour them both some tea. When he slid her the cup mixed with her preferred amount of sugar already mixed in, she smiled his way. It seemed he remembered.  She noted that even her smile didn't seem to change his tense demeanor. His own tea untouched as she asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Nodding firmly, he responded almost sharply, his expression strange. "Of course. It has been a long time, Lily." She sipped her tea, watching him as he continued. "I happened upon an opportunity that I could not turn down." His gaze was long on her as she raised a brow. Listening, waiting for him to get to the meat of it.

"There is a small contingency of Wizards and Witches that are looking to resettle in North America. A province in Canada has a growing Magical community, and it sounds as if with the safety precautions that will be included that it would be a better plan for you. It was entirely too easy for me to find you in Godric's Hollow."

Lily's brow furrowed. Asking softly. "Did the Order give you our address?" Silence was the response to her question, and she took another sip of the tea, vaguely aware of an aftertaste that she couldn't identify. Thinking nothing of it at first, she listened to Severus continue to prattle on about Canada, and the safeguards that would were being designed for the new community he spoke of. Trying to focus on his words but finding that they were beginning to roll one into the next, her mind becoming cloudy as she tried to make sense out of his words. That was becoming increasingly difficult by the moment, beginning to find her breath more labored as she struggled against whatever substance was working it's way through her blood stream. Managing to focus her eyes on him, wide with horror at the concept that one of her oldest friends might have betrayed her. Managing only. "Severus? Did… Did you drug…" before the answer presented itself very clearly both in the sorrow etched on his face, and the forced embrace of unconsciousness. Fighting it to the end, but finally after a brief battle slumping in her chair.

Rising from across the table, Snape crossed the space between them to carefully lift her in his arms. Moving to settle her on the bed, still atop the flowered comforter. Doing nothing untoward, simply settling her on the bed, before moving to lay beside her. Keeping his distance, but watching her as the drugs he had carefully mixed into the sugar he had stirred into her tea took their effect. A hand moving to smooth over her auburn locks, his voice raw as he whispered. "I am sorry, Lily. I hope one day you will understand." He knew well that was an unlikely possibility, but if he hadn't drawn her away from Godric's Hollow she would be dead in the planned attack for nightfall. Of that he was certain. He wanted to keep her safe, and he was completely unaware of how this choice, to take Lily away from her family at the most crucial time, would shape the future. Not only his and hers, but the entire Magical world. All he knew was that he didn't want her to die, and he would do anything to protect her. No matter the consequence.


End file.
